The Bureau: XCOM Declassified
The Bureau: XCOM Declassified is the third-person tactical shooter game developed by 2K Marin. Previously announced as a first-person shooter called XCOM, the game was delayed and then re-announced under the new title and released August 20th 2013.http://www.polygon.com/2013/4/26/4268456/the-bureau-xcom-declassified-hits-aug-20 http://www.joystiq.com/2013/04/26/xcom-shooter-now-the-bureau-xcom-declassified-out-august/ The Bureau: XCOM Declassified is a single-player game focused on telling the origin story of the XCOM initiative. The game does not feature any multiplayer modes.http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/04/26/the-bureau-xcom-declassified-announced Plot The year is 1962, JFK is President and the Cold War has the nation gripped by fear - but a far more powerful and insidious enemy than communism is threatening America. Known only to a select few, a top-secret government unit called The Bureau begins investigating and concealing a series of mysterious attacks by an otherworldly enemy. As special agent William Carter, players call the shots, pull the trigger and lead their squad in a gripping third-person tactical shooter set within a high-stakes, covert war to protect humanity. The Bureau's mission is clear - survive, adapt and overcome the enemy threat. The Bureau has been erasing the truth for decades. The time will come for the truth to be revealed.http://www.thebureau-game.com/us/info.php For further details (with spoilers), see Storyline. Gameplay The Bureau: XCOM Declassified features tactical squad-based third-person combat where the player controls the actions of Agent Carter who in turn is able to use the Battle Focus interface to direct the actions of the agents of his squad. These additional agents are able to rank up and be customized but are also subject to permanent death if killed in the field. *'Uncover the Mystery:' Fight through the streets of 1960’s America as you uncover the declassified truth behind mankind’s first enemy invasion. *'Be the Field Leader:' As William Carter, a highly intelligent special agent, call the shots and pull the trigger. Formulate the plan of action, execute well-timed ambushes and flank your attackers to obliterate the threat. *'Tactical Combat:' Use your strategy to your advantage: enter Battle Focus to slow down time and execute your next move, commanding your squad with a variety of tactical actions to turn the tide in your favor. *'No Second Chances:' Pay the price for mistakes - permadeath will make you value your squad mates more than ever, and make losing one of them all the more painful. *'Strategic Reflexes:' Turn an enemy misstep into your strategic advantage. Give tactical commands on the fly to outsmart the enemy and make split-second decisions to save the lives of your squad. *'Customization That Counts:' Train each of your squad mates into unique specializations, allowing for a dynamic combination of skills to compliment your play style. Enemies * Aliens (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified) Downloadable Content & Pre-Order Bonuses Codebreakers Players who pre-ordered the game received this bonus campaign side-mission. In the mission, The Bureau has lost contact with a communications facility responsible for intercepting and interpreting the enemy’s transmissions. Special Agent Carter and his squad must make contact with any remaining personnel and investigate the incident. The mission can now be purchased separately as a small DLC. Light Plasma Pistol Additionally, players who pre-ordered from GameStop received the powerful Light Plasma Pistol as an exclusive in-game item. The weapon can now be purchased separately as a small DLC. Hangar 6: R&D The Hangar 6: R&D prequel mini-campaign puts the players in the shoes of Agent Nico DaSilva and his squad during the days leading up to the events of the main game. Working together with Dr. Heinrich Dresner, the Agents are tasked with severing Mosaic's connection to Subject 23 (and potentially every other Sleepwalker out there) and will be the first of humanity to experience the brutality of the Outsider invasion. Video File:The Bureau XCOM Declassified Teaser|Teaser Trailer File:The Bureau XCOM Declassified - The Choice Trailer|The Choice Trailer File:The Bureau XCom Declassified - The Decision Trailer|The Decision Trailer File:The Bureau Live Action 5 The Chase|The Chase Trailer File:The Bureau Live Action 6 The Interrogation|The Interrogation Trailer File:The Bureau XCOM Declassified Live Action Trailer Finale – The Aftermath|The Aftermath Trailer Aliens Probably Exists - The Bureau XCOM Declassified on Up at Noon|Aliens Probably Exists - The Bureau XCOM Declassified on Up at Noon Official E3 2013 The Bureau XCOM Declassified Trailer|Official E3 2013 The Bureau XCOM Declassified Trailer The Bureau XCOM Declassified - Battle Focus Trailer|The Bureau XCOM Declassified - Battle Focus Trailer The Bureau XCOM Declassified - Clownshow Trailer|The Bureau XCOM Declassified - Clownshow Trailer The Bureau XCOM Declassified - Gameplay Trailer|The Bureau XCOM Declassified - Gameplay Trailer The Bureau XCOM Declassified Dev Commentary|The Bureau XCOM Declassified Dev Commentary Screenshots BattleFocus_Gameplay.jpg Laserblast.jpg Homecoming.jpg Aliens.jpg First_Aid.jpg References Category:The Bureau: XCOM Declassified Category:Games